


"...by any other name..."

by tigerlilyschild



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilyschild/pseuds/tigerlilyschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many facets of Eliot Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...by any other name..."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own "Leverage". Not making money off this. I have a cat.

**"...by any other name..."**

 

 

When the rest of the team entered Leverage Headquarters that morning, they were amazed to see Eliot half asleep in the armchair, hands to his chest, his icy blue eyes warning them to silence. The hands that could maim, the hands that could kill, were tenderly cradling a small sad excuse for a kitten, its eyes closed, milk bottle in its mouth.

 

Eliot Spencer: Retrieval Specialist Extraordinaire.

 Eliot Spencer: Internationally Acclaimed Hitter.   

Eliot Spencer: Foster Mom?                              


End file.
